Invincible
by Picklesquidly The Warlock
Summary: Sometimes it takes more than you think you have to defeat a foe. With the world sinking into the hands of Nikolai's evil, along with his 2Ps, two countries must fight for their freedom... And challenge their own inner demons too. Ameripan and 2P countries! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, here's the thing; the first few chapters of this fanfiction are OLDDDD. This was one of my earliest fanfics I've ever written... Do the writing reform the first couple chappies will be pretty crappy; sorry about it.

Anyways, this story is a collaberations with my friend Christina too. Thanks bro!

* * *

Chapter 1

Kiku sat silently at his table, a cup of green tea set before him. Beside his drink were several documents, carefully laid out and set in order. The raven-haired man carefully reviewed each one. Taking another sip from his tea, he lifted up one of the sheets, examining it thoroughly. Kiku set it back down and sighed, looking into his garden. It was a lovely day. Perhaps I shall go outside and visit Asa-san later in the afternoon.  
Kiku sighed. It has been rather lonely lately, and he hadn't gotten any visitors in a while... one in specific. His thoughts drifted to a certain hamburger lover.

_"Oi, Keeks!" Alfred cried, slamming into Japan. "I haven't seen ya in forevverrrrrr!" The tall blonde pulled the shorter into a death-hug. "Lets go watch some scary movies!"_

The raven haired man looked down. He hadn't seen Alfred in a while. Something about McDonalds going out of business, as he recalled. Kiku's face noticeably warmed up when he remembered that night. The American decided to fall asleep in the middle of the movie, right on his lap. That was definitely one of the more awkward situations he'd been in.

Kiku returned to his documents. Gradually, his eyebrows furrowed. What's this?  
The paper he was studying talked about odd things: something about opposite personalities, 2P, and rogue nations?  
He sighed. The world can be strange, especially the nations that make up the world.

Suddenly, he heard strange sounds coming from his door. Was it... muffling? Kiku stood up carefully, taking a moment to brush off of his white uniform, then cautiously walked towards his front door.  
A yelp escaped from him as someone abruptly crashed through his wall, tearing and breaking his beautifully decorated rice-paper walls. Kiku stared in horror at the giant hole that now bored through his home.  
A strange English man with bright pink hair let out a muffled cry as he fell through the walls of Kiku's house. He had tears forming in his eyes from the hard blow, splinters dug deep into various places. His hands were bound and a gag was tied around his mouth.  
Japan was absolutely dumbfounded.  
The newcomer wanted to explain what was going on, but he couldn't force any words past the rag that silenced him.  
"W-who are you!?" Kiku asked shakily. "Mmmft!" He answered, rolling his eyes.  
"Ah, gomen*!" The Japanese man stepped forward behind the pink-head, awkwardly untying the white cloth piece. He then moved down to his hands, which her bound rather tightly together by a thin, course rope. After nimbly removing those, he stared at the unexpected guest.  
The stranger licked his dried, cracking lips. "The name's Oliver." He shook his arms, trying to get the circulation back into them from being bounded for so long.  
"Oliver?" Kiku said, clearly confused. He looked over the taller man, examining his features. For one, his bright, pale salmon hair, and his strange cyan eyes.  
"Don't you recognize me from my eyebrows? I'm England." The Cotton-candy-colored man barked.  
Oh, yes, there were those big, furry eyebrows.  
"Why do you look so different, Oliver-san?" Kiku asked uncertainly, unable to resist staring at his strange outfit.  
"I'm Arthur's 2P." He replied simply.

"2P?"

"Yes, 2P. I am his opposite side. Thats what a 2P is."

"I see."

Kiku stood there, pondering this profound subject of matter.

Soon afterwards, the Japanese found himself sitting across from the cupcake-man, sipping on tea silently. Kiku's attitude changed from confused to suspicious. His thoughts drifted to the paper he read earlier. Oliver must have something to do with it.  
He stared for a little longer, until Oliver spoke once again.  
"Al is waiting for you outside."  
Kiku raised one of his eyebrows. "Who is Al?" The dark-haired man questioned. "And why is he waiting for me?"  
Oliver sighed. "He's the fool who tied me up." Oliver turned around and pointed outside. Kiku followed his finger and stepped gingerly through the huge gap. I'll have to fix this later. Japan thought, annoyed.  
The Japanese man looked around. "I don't see anyone here." He called.

Oliver smirked as he saw Kiku walk through the wall. He fell straight into the trap.

Kiku suddenly felt a strong arm grasp him in a headlock, and throw him to the ground. He gasped, coughing from the force of the blow. Before he could regain himself, Kiku was attacked again, a foot slamming into his stomach. Kiku managed to squeeze out of his attacker's grip. he looke up to face the man, and his brown eyes flew open in shock.

He didn't expect at all to find him, of all the people in that the world had to offer.

He was staring right into 2P Alfred's face.

"Hey, Keeks." Alfred's 2P, Al, cackled. Kiku stared at him, and threw his arm from his neck. Stumbling, the raven stood up.

"A-Alfred? What are you doing!?"

"Its not Alfred, Kiku. Its Al!" Al grinned and charged at Kiku, landing a solid punch on Japan's already horrified face. Before the smaller nation could fall to the ground, Al snatched the lapels of his shirt and lifted him off the ground, and pulled out his pistol.

"Alfred! Stop it!" Kiku shrieked, fighting to get away from the madman. Gritting his teeth, Japan was forced to kick him in he stomach, making Al let him go, doubling over.

"Damn you!" The 2P America hissed, and he whipped out his gun again, immediately firing at Kiku.  
Kiku fell to the ground with a shout, clutching his shoulder. The bullet lodged itself inside it, and was now bleeding profusely.  
"A hit! Heehee!" Al giggled. Kiku winced, staggering to his feet once more. "Alfre- Al, please stop this nonsense!" Kiku begged, his eyes meeting the American's. Al returned his gaze, but with a maniacal look.  
"It seems I don't have a choice, then." Kiku murmured bitterly. Slowly, he drew out his white katana from it's sheath. He grasped it in both hands, and raised it ro meet his adversary.  
Al looked surprised for a moment, then laughed. "It doesn't matter what you attack me with, you aren't gonna beat me!"  
Kiku narrowed his eyes and planned out his timing. Al smirked and ran at the other again, aiming a fist to meet with Japan's chin. Kiku was prepared this time. He skillfully caught Al's fist and twisted it, an aikido move, and forced the larger man to the ground. Al roared, grabbing Kiku's leg with his free hand and pulling him from under, causing Kiku to fall. As Al moved above him, Kiku swing his Katana around and sunk it into his right arm.  
"You little son of a bitch!" America snarled, ripping the sharp sword from his bicep and flinging it aside.  
Kiku glared as he saw his weapon being thrown away. Resorting to using his fists, Kiku punched him with an uppercut, sending Al tumbling a few feet away. "Calm down Alfred! I don't want t-" His sentence was cut short as Al regained himself, barreling into the smaller country.

Kiku then found himself sprawled on the floor, with Al on top. The 2P then pulled out his gun, and set it to Kiku's chest, right on his heart.

A second later, a bang rang loudly through the yard.

END- chapter 1

Thanks for reading this story! Please review, and tune in next time fpr a brand new chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, here's chapter two. Again, retimber that everything is old around chapter 5 or so, the writing is going to be kinda sucky XD

* * *

Chapter 2

Al smiled as he heard the satisfying noise of the bullet ringing throughout the yard. It had hit Kiku at point blank, right in the heart, causing him to fall to the ground in pain. Al looked on with amusement, not caring whether Kiku was hurt or not. All that mattered to him was to entertain himself, and he would go to extreme measures to do so. What better way to do that than having a little 'fun' with his friend?

Kiku gasped as the bullet penetrated his heart. Collapsing on the soft grass ground, his hands flew to his chest, which continuously bled, staining the green a dark shade of crimson. Kiku almost couldn't believe what was happening. shrieking, he writhed in agony, wishing for the searing pain to stop. Staring up with shocked brown eyes, he coughed, his vision getting blurry and unfocused.  
"Eh, sorry about that Keeks." America laughed.

Kiku opened his mouth, as if trying to say something, but instead began to cough out blood. Nevertheless, he tried to reach for his katana again. Al frowned at this, and walked over to kick his sword away, giggling madly.  
Turning around, the American picked up his gun and put it back in his pocket. He stared at the Kiku for a few more moments, then fled the scene. "See ya later Kiku! Hehehehe!"  
The raven-haired man closed his eyes. Why?  
That was the last thing Kiku remembered thinking before his vision went black.

Oliver, who was hiding behind the undamaged walls of Kiku's home, cautiously peered over the side to make sure that Al was gone. When he was sure that Al was indeed gone and Kiku was knocked out, he walked over to Kiku. Glancing around his injuries, he pulled a disgusted face. He did not expect Al to beat him up this badly. I mean seriously, blood was everywhere.  
Carefully, he grabbed Kiku by his unbloodied armpits and began to drag him away. "Dang," He said quietly. "Al better not have killed him off completely."

"Nikolai?" Oliver knocked loudly on an old door that needed a repainting. Oliver pursed his lips, waiting for an answer. "Are you there?" He called out once more. Japan was heavy for his size.  
A tall man with Russet brown hair and a long, heavy scarf answered the door. He looked at the pink-head up and down. "Oliver, did that plan work?" He asked gruffly.  
"Yes, it worked just fine." Oliver replied apprehensively. "Though Al did run away afterwards. We can find him later..."  
Nikolai nodded and opened his door to the Englishman, who walked in with no hesitation, shaking off the cold and snow.  
"We'll have to go find him soon, da?" Nikolai replied, shutting the door behind them.  
"Of course we will. But I suggest that we go find some other countries to help our cause."  
Nikolai nodded. They were short on staff, and if they were to reach their goal, they would have to find more Countries that would cooperate with them.  
"Could you go do that? I'm going to go take care of him." Russia pointed at Kiku.  
"Yes, but who should I get to help me? I was thinking that James and Francois might be very helpful, as in they would agree to be with us. The other ones would probably just ridicule us." Oliver explained.  
Nikolai nodded again. "Da. I doubt they will, though, after we're through with them."

Finishing with those foreboding words, Russia took the Japanese and dragged him into one of the grey, gloomy rooms. As his footsteps trailed off into the distance, the other country left.  
Oliver rushed off from the Russian's house, headed straight for the house of James, who he was sure would help to their cause. After all, he knew America the best out of everyone else.

Oliver later returned to the same faded door, this time with two other nations behind him. "Here they are!" He giggled childishly.  
Nikolai opened the door. His face had several deep scratches in it,  
and he did not look very happy. The Russian stared at Oliver, then looked over the two others. Francois, France's 2P, and James, Canada's opposite. He nodded. Not bad.  
"Welcome." He greeted. "You are here for the reason I think, da?"  
James huffed a little. "I suppose we are. To get the respect we deserve, yes?"  
Nikolai rolled his eyes.  
Oliver cocked his head sideways. "What happened to you while I was gone?"

"Kiku's awake." Nikolai replied simply.

Oliver smiled a little. "I presume he was unhappy?"

Russia gave Oliver a warning glare. "Anyways, theres something I want you two to help with."  
"Which is what?" Francois frowned.  
Nikolai's gaze flicked to the French. "I want you to find Al, or Alfred, and bring him here."  
James smiled. "Sounds good to me. But could you please explain exactly what happened to him? I didn't quite catch the story."  
"It seems that Alfred's 2P is willing to cooperate with our plans but his regular self doesn't. Anyways, we managed to get him to make it easier to bring Japan down with the help of Al, who went all out in a fight against him. But of course, he ran away, and is now probably licking his wounds, or however that saying goes."  
"Well, how are we going to find him, then?" Francois commented irately.  
Nikolai turned to James. "You know him well, da? You find him and bring back to me."  
James nodded. "He'll probably be in his house, sulking."  
Oliver shook his head.  
Nikolai shrugged. "Okay. Come back soon, da?" With that, Russia closed the door.

"Lets go find the little idiot, then." Oliver sighed, turning around. James followed, with Francois closely behind them. James took the lead, knowing the quickest way to get to Al's house. Once they came to his house, he knocked on the door, doing a perfect imitation of Matthew's voice. "America? Are you in there?"

A long silence followed, and nobody answered the door.

"Ah, I guess he's not here." Francois said dismissively. James shook his head, pulling out a key from by the window. He opened the door, noticing Alfred as soon as he opened the door. The usually bubbly blonde was curled up in his couch, staring at the TV monotonously.  
"What do you want, Matt-" He broke off when he saw the Canadian. "You're not Matthew!" He said, shocked.  
Before Alfred could react, James quickly grabbed Alfred's hands, forcing him to the ground and pinning him down with one foot. "You're coming with us, Alfred." He smirked.

"Let go of me!" The American screeched, trying to yank his arms out of James's grip. Francois and Oliver soon came after, helping the Canadian restrain the hefty man.  
"You know, I seriously doubt that will ever happen." Francois snickered. Oliver rolled his eyes, and the three began to drag Alfred out of his house.

The three managed to take a wounded Alfred to Nikolai's house with no trouble; he could barely fight back if he tried. When they arrived at Russia's door, they threw him down on the doorstep. James placed a boot on Alfred's stomach to weigh him down while they waited for Nikolai to open the door.  
"Ah, you succeeded." Nikolai looked down approvingly, and smiled. "Bring him inside, da?"  
James nodded and obeyed the Russian's order, throwing Alfred over his shoulder and bringing him inside the gigantic house. When they got there, he dumped Alfred onto the table. "What shall we do with him now? The same thing with Kiku?" Oliver asked excitedly.  
"Just throw him in with Japan." Nikolai replied casually, flicking his hand towards the door. James happily obliged. He took his "big brother" and opened the door with his foot, literally throwing Alfred into the cell with Kiku.  
"Have a fun!" He laughed, locking the door behind him.  
Alfred groaned, putting one hand on his forehead, which now bore a blood-welling cut. "Those damned little 2Ps..." He cursed. He looked around the dark cell, and could just barely make out the outline of Kiku.  
"Oh... Kiku." Alfred winced. The smaller nation was huddled in the corner, panting lightly. His arms were curled around his chest, with was bounded by bandages, already bright red with blood. Alfred couldn't bear to look at the injuries that he'd given to the Japanese man. It hurt as much as his own scratches and bruises did.  
The American bit his lip. "I'm sorry Kiku. I never meant for any of this to happen, believe me." He looked down at his bloodied clothes and sighed. "This is all my fault.."


	3. Chapter 3

This chappie is short ;-;

* * *

Chapter 3

"This is all my fault.."  
Alfred sat silently on the ground, the opposite side of Kiku's wall, and stared up at the dimly lit ceiling. He was incredibly cold, but it would have been uncomfortable for the both of them if he'd gone closer to Kiku to make them both warmer. The Japanese probably wouldn't take too kindly to that.  
"I'm sorry, Kiku," America continued. "I really shouldn't have done, that, and I never mean't t-"  
"I know you didn't. Its not your fault." a ihoarse whisper came from Japan's direction. He was wheezing from even the effort of speaking less than ten words. After he spoke, he coughed, tasting the sharp tang of blood in his mouth. ((AN: He should just sense the mood and refrain from speaking.))  
The American looked concerned as his friend began to cough again.  
Alfred groaned. "Yes it is! I'm the one who got us in this mess."  
His companion stayed silent, and Alfred decided to continue. "I mean, look at what I did to you. I f*cking shot you in the heart. Hell, I probably ywould have killed you if I didn't think you were dead already." He guiltily picked at some of the bandages on his stomach.  
Kiku wanted to say something else, but couldn't think of anything. He bit his lip and looked away.  
"I don't deserve your forgiveness. You should have killed me instead. AUGH, why was I thinking!?"  
"Just shut up, okay?" Kiku managed to croak before doubling over in a fit of coughing. "All we need," He coughed again, "T-to worry about is trying to figure out what they're trying to do."  
"I honestly have no idea what they could be doing. What we need to worry about actually is how to fix these injuries..." Alfred said quietly.  
Kiku stared down at his chest bitterly, and laid down on his side. "I-I think they'll heal eventually."  
"Well how soon is eventually?" He laid down along with Kiku, on the side that didn't have a long scratch on it, narrowing his blue eyes.  
"I," *cough* "Don't know." Closing his eyes and placing one hand on his bullet wound, he wheezed and rolled over onto his other side. "I wonder if it'll even matter." He whispered hoarsely, more to himself.  
Alfred quickly picked up on the other's words. "Of course it'll matter! You're everything to- I mean, it'd hurt me if you died because of me..." He said awkwardly.  
"Countries don't die from wounds like these, only humans do." Kiku replied quietly. His chest was hurting immensely, and he did not want to talk anymore and worsen the pain.  
Alfred sighed and turned back to his own corner, resting his head against the wall.  
"Kiku."  
Alfred didn't expect a reply.  
"I... Need to know, Kiku." He said pleadingly. The American breathed in deeply. "You know how... Well, I hope you know how I feel about you.. What do you think of me?"  
America closed his eyes. Japan didn't say a word.  
"Listen, if you don't-"  
"Alfred-San." A long silence drawled out before he managed a few words, laced with pain and confusion.. "I don't know anymore okay?" He looked down, eyelashes shading over his brown eyes. "I don't know anymore."  
Alfred tilted his head to the small window, the dull light shining on his now wet cheeks.  
He couldn't blame him.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, crappy chapters are almost over ;u;

* * *

Chapter 4

After their conversation appeared to be over, the two countries sat quietly down in their respective corners. Japan was especially confused.  
_I didn't know Alfred-san felt that way. I was probably too thick-skulled to figure that out though. If he did tell the truth, then why?"_  
He turned to his companions direction. His back was facing him, so he couldn't see his face. For some reason, he now felt guilty. How could Kiku have rejected him like that?

Kiku's thoughts were interrupted by a creaking sound. Turning his head slowly towards its direction, he found that the door had been opened. A tall figure stepped in.

"Hello again. How are you two?" Nikolai asked with a sadistic smile adorning his face. He shut the door behind him and crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for an answer.  
He received none.  
"So..." Nikolai fiddled with the end of his scarf. "Are you two ready to cooperate, then?"  
Alfred spoke first. "What makes you think we are?" He replied angrily.  
The Russian only smiled at Alfred. "You will have to eventually, da? Everyone will become one with Mother Russia eventually. Then, once you do, we can all take over the world together. The other countries are weak. Thats why I want the 2Ps. Then we can all take over." He clapped his hands together once. "How would you like that, Al?"

Alfred narrowed his eyes, clearly not believing the brunette's explanation.

Nikolai turned to Kiku. "And how about you? I, for one, am quite excited to meet Kuro."

When Kiku didn't look up nor respond, Nikolai kneeled down on one knee, taking the smaller man's chin in his hand, forcing him to look up. "Well?"

Kiku glared at him defiantly. "Never." He bit down on Russia's hand, hard.  
With a growl Nikolai drew back his hand, rubbing the painful red marks. "Ah, you shouldn't have done that, da? Well, I can do much worse." Angrily, the scarfed Russian curled his uninjured hand into fist, and slammed it into Kiku's chest. Kiku could only make out a pained gasp as he was shoved into the wall, doubling over to cough out blood. He slumped to the ground, clutching his chest.  
"KIKU!" Alfred's eyes widened in horror as Nikolai attacked Japan in retort. He stood up quickly. Alfred then swung out with his feet to knock over the Russian, making sure that he couldn't get back up on his own. Pinning him to the ground, Alfred landed several solid blows to his face.  
When Alfred aimed his fist again, Russia reached out and grabbed it. Pulling the American off him, he twisted Alfred's arm, tossing him to the ground.

Alfred's hair began to darken, and his eyes glowed with a new kind of ferocity.  
Nikolai grinned at this. "You see, Alfred, you may not be able to resist forever." With that, Russia wiped the blood from his face, and opened the door. "You'll see, da?" Then he exited the room, locking the cell behind him.

"A-Alfred-san?"  
A frightened, almost inaudible whisper came from the corner, followed by heavy breathing. Alfred whipped around, a deadly expression on his face. He stopped when he caught sight of Kiku, shivering and pressed up against the wall. He looked scared.  
The light in Al's eyes dimmed down and turned into the normal soft blue, his fierce look now replaced with concern.  
"Kiku! Are you okay?" He rushed to Japan's side, holding his face in his hands gently. "How bad is it?"  
The Japanese coughed again, looking down.  
"ah, no, you shouldn't talk." Alfred moved down to look at Japan's chest. It was bleeding again, along with several new bruises and cuts. Shaking off his bomber jacket, he pressed it against Kiku's chest, hoping to stop the bleeding. Turning his head towards the door, he hissed. "Nikolai."

But what had just happened to him?

Alfred woke up the next.. morning? Evening? He couldn't really tell. All he knew was that it was cold. Very, very cold. When he looked around the room, he found that he was also sore, and there was dried blood in several places. His muscles screamed as he tried to move them.

Alfred groaned as he propped himself up, looking at the cruel amount of food that he'd been given to share with Kiku. A potato. A single potato. And a single glass of water, may I add.

"Kiku. Wake up, Kiku." Alfred inched his way to the dark-haired man's side, nudging him gently.  
Kiku's brown eyes fluttered open, and narrowed, trying to focus his vision. Where am I? He looked around groggily, until he found Alfred by his side. Alfred's jacket was against his chest. He quickly took it off and placed it on the ground.

"Morning. Looks like they brought breakfast, or something."

Kiku followed Alfred's gaze, and sighed. His hand made his way to his mouth, and he wiped of the trickle of blood. "You can have it." He wheezed, staring at Alfred.  
Alfred knew he was going to say that. Breaking the potato in half, he handed the larger portion to Kiku, opening his hand and placing it inside. Kiku frowned at him, and Alfred shook his head. "You have to eat." He said firmly.  
"Theres no arguing with you, is there." Kiku fell back and adjusted himself so his back was against the wall, and began to eat the potato slowly. It was cold, but at least there was a potato to eat.  
Kiku managed to choke down the last few bites. He stared down at the floor, then buried his face in his hands, his shoulders trembling with sobs.

"I want to go home."

Alfred sighed and gently wrapped his arms around Kiku from behind, and pulled him in close, resting his head in the curve of Kiku's neck.  
"Shh. We're going to find a way out of here and put a stop to Nikolai's plans. Its going to be okay. "We'll be fine as long as we're together. I'm the hero, you're the ninja. We're invincible."

Nikolai flung himself onto the seat at the end of the table, briefly adjusting his disheveled clothes. His comrades stared at the Russian strangely, but said nothing.

"As you all know, we won't be able to reach our goal with only us four, da? We'll have to recruit or take over more countries to help us." He crossed his arms and placed both feet on the table, giving each person a glare.

Next, Nikolai pounded his fist on the map laid out in front of them. It landed on Germany. "Him next? We might be able to get him to cooperate with us."

Francois sighed. "Monsieur Germany will never cooperate. He's too busy looking after his own greed to help yours. I mean, your ambition." He sneered. Nikolai gave Francois a threatening look, and barked rather sharply, "Then who do you think we can get to help us?"

"Not a clue." Francois looked at the map. He moved his finger to point at Italy. "Him and his brother are too stupid to help. Plus, Italy is too busy obsessing over Germany."

"Thats obvious." Nikolai looked over the map for a little longer. "Perhaps..." He moved his hand to set on China. "Him?"

This time Oliver cut in.

Oliver shook his head. "No, China's too old to help us with anything. Plus, he's under the rule of a stupid soviet dictator, who'd never allow anything."

Russia glanced at Oliver sharply, a frown forming on his lips. "What was that, Oliver?" He asked threateningly, leaning in way too far into the pink-head's personal space.

Oliver gulped, scooting his chair away from Nikolai. "Er... Nothing, Nikolai."

"Really? I thought I heard you at something I... Didn't like."

"I assure you, it was nothing."

Russia peered into Oliver's swirled eyes as if searching for something.

"You know, Oliver... Lately I've been doubting your loyalty to me, da?"

Oliver frowned, trying to get was he was saying. "What do you mean?"

The Russian narrowed his eyes. "You know what I mean."

"If ya want I can prove it to you."

Nikolai nodded hesitantly, and leaned back into his chair, tapping his chin in thought. Oliver watched Russia nervously.

Suddenly a wicked grin spread on Nikolai's face.

"Kill Alfred."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Oliver stared at Nikolai speechlessly, still trying to grasp what the other had just commanded.

"K-Kill Alfred? But… why?" He sputtered, still confused. "I-I thought that we were going to use him, his 2P, to… t-to…"

"Yes, kill him." Nikolai replied calmly, clamping his hands together on the table. "I have deemed Alfred's 2P to be very unreliable, as per his constant switches and violent personality. It would be more to my interest if we do not have him to help us. Do not kill Kiku, just Alfred. I believe we'll still be able to break him yet."

"B-But still, you can't kill a country that easily-"

"Did you not hear what I said?" Nikolai cut in, gazing at Oliver piercingly. "You can if you try. If you're going to be a part of this, you're going to kill people." His glare spoke different words than his wide, cruel smile. Kill him. Or I'll kill you instead.

The pink-head gulped nervously, and flicked his gaze back behind him, towards the cell. "I don't really think we should…"

"Take this," Nikolai said simply, thrusting a handgun into Oliver's quivering hands. "We'll all be waiting here for you, da?"

The poor Englishman, seeing he had no other options, only nodded tentatively, walking slowly across the meeting room and out the doors. The other 2Ps watched him Leave, some wearing poorly-hidden grins.

"That was a cruel move," James snickered. "Alfred can't be killed with just a gun. You know what's going to happen, don't you Nikolai?

The Russian only smirked in reply.

Footsteps. Those were footsteps, right? Alfred lifted his head, blinking several times to adjust to the light. Yes, there were footsteps, which were growing louder and louder with each passing second. Was it Nikolai? Alarmed, Alfred snapped completely awake and looked down at the small, quiet form of Kiku resting against his chest. Softly, Alfred began to shake the other country awake, urging for him to wake up.

"Alfred... San..?" Kiku finally murmured, rubbing his eyes tiredly, staring up at Alfred with half-lidded eyes. "Mh... Why did you wake me up? My chest hurts..."

"Shh. Someone's coming." The other whispered urgently, staring intently at the door. Kiku stiffened, unconsciously shuffling further into the Americans jacket. "Who do you think it is?"

Soon, the heavy, locked door began to creak open. Alfred narrowed his eyes, holding onto Kiku's shoulders protectively. Why would the Russian be back again? Was there another country to be locked up, or was he here for something else?

But, contrary to his assumption, it was not Nikolai that entered the room. Kiku and Alfred immediately recognized the intruder; not Nikolai or any of the other 2Ps, but a nervous-looking Oliver, who was holding something in his hand.

"Ar- Oliver?" Kiku spoke first, weakly, but audible enough to hear. He looked surprised, and even a little shocked, to see the freckled pink-head saunter into the room. He hadn't seen this person since the morning that he had come to his house. Alfred on the other hand, looked displeased, almost hostile towards the wretched man. The Asian country wondered vaguely if it was Oliver that turned Alfred 2P.

"Ah, Kiku, Alfred. How are you two holding up hm?" The Englishman asked lightly, fumbling around with the object he hid behind his back. He appeared a little shaken; he went to the conclusion that Nikolai probably did more threatening of the sort, as usual.

"What are you doing here?" Alfred growled, glaring up at the 2P with unforgiving eyes. "Aren't you supposed to be in the other room, following Nikolai's order's like a lapdog?"

"No, thats not why I'm here." Oliver replied slowly, put off by Alfred's taunts. "Actually, theres something else I have to do." He let those words hang in the air for a moment, before continuing.

"I'm supposed to kill you." Oliver said simply, finally pulling out the weapon he had hidden behind himself. Alfred's eyes widened and Kiku froze in horror.

"K-Kill me?"

"Nikolai ordered me to." Oliver replied as calmly as he could, trying to keep a straight face. "So I'm going to do it." He straightened his arm, pointing his gun straight at Alfred's forehead. His fingers trembled. "I'm going to do it."

"No you aren't!"

Suddenly Kiku left Alfred's embrace, sitting up straight on his knees and outstretching his arms protectively in front of Alfred. He looked up at Oliver desperately. "You'd have to go through me first."

Alfred immediately flipped out. "Kiku, stop! Please! What are you trying to do!? You don't need to..." he was interrupted when Kiku turned his head to give him a distressed look.

The 2P backed up a little bit, fazed by the smaller nation's sudden change. Kiku was in such a pathetic state, severely wounded and not even able to walk, but still he does something like this?

"W-What the hell are you talking about! Move out of the way!" He cried.

"No. You're not hurting him."

"My orders were to leave you alive. Now move or I'll be forced to shoot you!" Oliver hissed.

Kiku only gazed back evenly at Oliver, meeting with his swirled, cotton candy eyes. "You're scared... aren't you?"

"W-What?"

"This whole thing, the other 2Ps, Nikolai. You don't really want to do it do you? You aren't really like the rest of them." He replied.

Oliver gritted his teeth, glaring at Kiku suspiciously. "What the hell do you mean?"

Kiku smiled a tiny bit, almost as if he was remembering a distant memory. "I mean that you are not Oliver, you're Arthur-san. You can feel it too, don't you. There's a point where countries go back to their original form, isn't there? You don't feel like your 2P self anymore. It wouldn't make sense if you stayed in that form forever, after all."

Oliver stood speechlessly, giving Kiku a strange look. "How do you know so much about this?" Oliver murmured, looking down with a pained expression.

Kiku only returned his question with a faint, soft smile.

"I know Arthur-san very well. And I think I know Oliver now, too. You didn't really have a choice besides choosing to join Nikolai. You'd probably end up like me the other way." Kiku paused, looking down. "But you don't want to serve as a slave under Nikolai, do you?"

The pink-head sighed and dropped the gun, creating a clang sound as it hit the ground.

Alfred blinked a little, as if not believing what just happened. Did Kiku talk Oliver out of shooting his brains out?

He only had a fraction of a second to think about this before a large bang caused all three countries to jump in surprise. Their faces immediately paled when they saw the three figures that stood lividly at the open door frame.

"A nasty traitor he is, isn't he Nikolai?" James sneered. Francois remained silent.

"Care to explain, Oliver, why you haven't been able to complete your task?" The Russian growled, stepping into the room and stopping in front of Oliver.

"I can't do it!" Oliver retorted, glaring spitefully up at the taller country. He clenched his fists tightly, almost cutting into his palm with his nails.

Nikolai took ahold of the lapels of Oliver's shirt, lifting him off the ground. As Oliver began to struggle and grapple at his arms, he leaned in and began to whisper into his ear.

"Kill him now, or else I throw you down somewhere where you can rot for the rest of your short days."

"I said no!" Oliver gasped, wide-eyed. "I know what you're up to now, Nikolai! You don't want to create some shitty new 'world order,' you just want it all to yourself!" Oliver's voice grew higher towards the end of his speech. "Share the power, bullshit!"

Alfred and Kiku both simultaneously looked at each other in shock. So that was it. This was Nikolai's goal. It suddenly dawned upon them the real severity of what could come out of the situation they were in. The entire world could eventually fall into Nikolai's greedy hands. **They couldn't help but wonder; what sort of motivation drove Nikolai to wanting to achieve something as drastic as this?**

Nikolai finally dropped Oliver to the ground, leaving him to scramble up against the cold wall. "I gave you a choice," He snarled threateningly. "You could either fall along with all the other countries, or join me."

"I've made my choice." He replied hoarsely.

Nikolai looked down on Oliver silently for a moment, anger glaring in his prurple eyes.

"Very well," He said at last, a dangerous tone imbedded in his voice. "Francois!" He barked sharply, "Take the fool away."

"As you wish," the French replied in an almost sarcastic tone, "My Lord."

He stepped forward from behind James and Nikolai, taking Oliver roughly by the hand and pulled him up abruptly, which earned a short cry from the pink-head.

"Don't do this to me, godamn it!" He shrieked desperately, fighting to get Francois's hands off him. "Someday everything you've done will come back to you! Goddammit I'll kill you myself! Fight me, Nikolai, fight me!"

Curses still were flowing out of his mouth as Francois finally was able to drag the hysterical 2P away, followed by James, who gave Oliver a hard kick in the stomach to shut him up. That left only three others in the room.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Nikolai turned around with an almost sweet voice. "He was going to end up in there anyways."

The two captives were stunned by what had just happened, staring out of the door in horror.

"Where did you take him?" Kiku whispered hoarsely.

"He's still going to be around here, don't worry." Nikolai replied with a hint of sadistic humor. "Now if you will excuse me, I have to go."

Nikolai turned around to leave the room, when suddenly Kiku spoke up again.

"And what of Alfred?"

Nikolai only continued on with that horrible smirk of his, and left the room.

Alfred pressed himself against the wall, breathing fast and hard. That was close. He wasn't sure why Oliver was driven to actually kill him (he assumed it was by Nikolai's orders) but he was sure that he would've been shot (forgetting the fact that he could in fact not die by only a bullet wound, as Kiku proved) if his companion hasn't protected him at the last moment. Speaking of the Asian country, he turned around to find Kiku, who was also leaning against the wall of the room, his eyes closed, still recovering from the shock. He must be exhausted like himself.

Alfred shuffled over to his side. "You okay Keeks?" He murmured as light-heartedly as he could.

Kiku opened his eyes and shifted his quiet gaze to Alfred, returning his greeting with a him expression. "Alfred," He said, "Remember what Oliver said?"

Alfred assumed that what Kiku was referring to was when the 2P began screaming about Nikolai "betraying" him and about his true intentions in regards to his master plan. "Um, yeah..."

"You know why that means, don't you?" Kiku said urgently.

"When he made Oliver try to shoot you, he was only bluffing. That was just a warning."

He breathed in deeply, wearing himself out by so much talking.

"We have to escape. Now."


End file.
